Dugtrio
/ |dexmokalos=002 |evofrom=Diglett |gen=Generation I |species=Mole Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=11 |type=Ground |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=73.4 lbs. |metweight=33.3 kg |ability=Sand Veil Arena Trap |dw=Sand Force |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Dugtrio (Japanese: ダグトリオ Dagutorio) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dugtrio looks like a trio of Diglett. Although they look the same, the heights are varied. The middle body is the tallest, the left body is the 2nd tallest, and the right body is the shortest. The holes that Dugtrio make are bigger due to the increase in size during evolution. It's brown and it looks similar to a mole but with a large pink nose. Special abilities Dugtrio can have the same abilities as Diglett had when it evolved. Sand Veil increases Dugtrio's evasiveness during a Sandstorm. Arena Trap prevents any Pokémon from escaping battle. Dugtrio are capable of burrowing over 60 MPH. This strength to do so sometimes triggers earthquakes or tremors. Evolution Dugtrio is the evolved form of Diglett as of level 26. Game info Game locations |redblue=Diglett's Cave |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Diglett's Cave |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Diglett's Cave |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Diglett's Cave |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Diglett's Cave |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 228 |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 228 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Diglett's Cave |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 13 |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A team of Diglett triplets. It triggers huge earthquakes by burrowing 60 miles underground. |yellow=A team of triplets that can burrow over 60 MPH. Due to this, some people think it's an earthquake. |gold=Its three heads bob separately up and down to loosen the soil nearby, making it easier for it to burrow. |silver=Extremely powerful, they can dig through even the hardest ground to a depth of over 60 miles. |crystal=These Diglett triplets dig over 60 miles below sea level. No one knows what it's like underground. |ruby=Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly. |sapphire=Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly. |emerald=Because the triplets originally split from one body, they think exactly alike. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly through the ground. |firered=In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction. |leafgreen=A team of Diglett triplets. It triggers huge earthquakes by burrowing 60 miles underground. |diamond=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |pearl=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |platinum=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |heartgold=Its three heads bob separately up and down to loosen the soil nearby, making it easier for it to burrow. |soulsilver=Extremely powerful, they can dig through even the hardest ground to a depth of over 60 miles. |black=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |white=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |black 2=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |white 2=Its three heads move alternately, driving it through tough soil to depths of over 60 miles. |x=In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction. |y=Extremely powerful, they can dig through even the hardest ground to a depth of over 60 miles.}} Sprites |border= |}} Trivia Origins Its name comes from "Dug" and "Trio" referencing its ground type and the fact it has three heads. Gallery 051Dugtrio_OS_anime.png 051Dugtrio_OS_anime_2.png 051Dugtrio_AG_anime.png 051Dugtrio_Dream.png 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 051Dugtrio_Pokemon_Stadium.png 051Dugtrio_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon